Belle Frances
|wishrealm = Queen Belle (Wish Realm)}} Queen Belle Frances 'is a character on ABC's ''Heroes Unite, Villains Unite!, Don't Tell Belle, Villains Unite: The Anime, the Telltale series, Music is Magical, Through the Looking Glass and Heroes Unite. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by special guest star Etta Schmidt, who guest stars in all of the other shows she appears in. Belle is based on the character of the same name from Disney's Beauty and the Beast and Descendants and is an allusion to King Arthur from Arthurian mythology and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Belle Frances' World-2 counterpart is '''Elsa Lanchester. Belle Frances is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Isabelle French, Belle, Belle, Belle, 'and 'Jessica Clinton, the main reality counterpart of Belle and Queen Belle, and the first player counterpart of Belle Frances. Bio In the French Village past, Belle sings about how much she hates provincial life. She then returns home to find from her father, Maurice, that she is to be wed to Gaston. She analyzes Gaston and turns him down. She is then forced to be wed. On her wedding day, she escapes her home. She runs to Prince Adam's castle. There, she is captured and imprisoned. She pleads to be let out. She is given a room. Later at dinner, Adam and Belle converse. Months later, they dance and share a kiss. Belle breaks Adam's curse. They marry three months later. ("Beauty's Beast") Under the orders of the Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil, Belle is kidnapped by Gaston. She escapes. In the process, she knocks out LeFou and buys a steam carriage. Upon returning to the castle, she laments over King Adam's fate. She promises to save him. Hearing Cruella arrive, she arms herself. Cruella comes in, pointing a gun at her. Belle knocks her out with a frying pan. When Cruella wakes up, she rips out her heart. She commands Cruella to return to the palace and act against Cruella. When the Evil Queen and Cruella arrive at her castle. They do battle with her Belle crushes Cruella's heart, killing the villain. However, the Queen rips out Adam's heart and places it into Cruella. Cruella is revived, killing Adam instead. The Queen and Cruella teleport away, victorious. Meanwhile, Belle laments over Adam's death. ("''Once Upon a Time''") She cries over Adam's body and leaves the castle. When she goes to the village, she sees Gaston's dead body and a terrified LeFou. She asks for directions to the Evil Queen's castle. In the Woods, she gets an invitation to the Queen's Gala. At the Gala, she finds out that she has been branded a criminal. Red Riding Hood warns her of Maleficent. When she reveals herself, she runs away. ("The Proclamation") Belle returns to her village and steps over Gaston's body. When she arrives at her castle, she runs into Red again. Belle questions why Red was in her castle. Approving of her answer, she strikes a friendship with Red. They go inside the library, where Belle finds Adam's journal. She finds someone called Lumiere, who is a candelabra. She retrieves the candelabra and lights it. Lumiere, under Maleficent's control, tells her that Cruella's weakness is gold. This is false. Later, he ensnares Red. She dumps water on him, effectively ridding them of the candle. She later gives materials and provisions to Red, sending her to the village. ("''What Comes to Mind''") She saves Anita at London Harbor, using the Fires of Lumiere. She returns to her palace and caresses Adam's face. She admits that she was the cause of his death. Just then, Maleficent interrupts her fragile moment. They battle each other. She uses the fires of Lumiere again and burns Maleficent, incapacitating the witch. Little does she know, Adam has been cursed. She travels to the French Village and meets up with Red. She steps out with her to combat Gaston. When Gaston charges at her and Red, she rips out Gaston's heart. Commanding him to remain with LeFou. She returns to the Palace with Red and places Gaston's heart into King Adam. Adam is resurrected. She looks in horror as Maleficent's curse is activated and Adam becomes her enemy. ("Gold Mark") She and Red run away from the castle room and into the Library. There, Red lights Lumiere. Belle asks Lumiere how to break Maleficent's curse. Lumiere tells them that they need a symbol of time or reversal or love. Lumiere identifies two people who can help, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. They go to them for help. The pair agrees to help and provide themselves. However, they do not fully cure him. ("Truth and Daggers", "Beauty's Beast") Later, she and Red sift through the library while Adam meditates. She finds a book, Beauty's Beast. Reading it, she finds out that true love's kiss is the cure. Mrs. Potts confirms this. She kisses Adam, curing him. They later celebrate. ("Beauty's Beast") After the battle against Mortimer Teal, Jessica Clinton returns to the Enchanted Forest, reverting to her original counterpart of Belle Frances. Belle then travels a year later with Zelena and Ben to the Happily Ever After Forest and brings them to the Manor of the Enchanted Sun - but not before having Zelena cast a time bubble around it so that a second for the rest of the world could be an eternity for them. They go to the library, and Belle discovers a prophecy that she has never seen before - that at the set of the Eternal Sun, Belle will get her happy ending. Zelena and Ben interpret it to be the setting of the magical golden sun above Belle's manor, but Belle knows what it truly means. One day, the three of them enjoy a picnic lunch. Unbeknownst to Zelena and Ben, however, Belle has slipped elixirs of life to last at least a century into their tea. As the years pass, Zelena and Ben do not age, but Belle does. One day, Ben and Zelena finally realize that Belle is aging but not them, and asks her why they're not aging. Belle says that in due time, she will reveal the cause. Sighing, they accept, and life goes on. Many years later, Belle is elderly. One day, she opens the shades in the library, but her legs give way. Zelena and Ben rush to Belle and get her onto the couch. Belle then explains that the prophecy said that the setting of the Eternal Sun would give her a happy ending - but the sun wasn't the magical sun - it was her life. Belle tells Zelena and Ben that she wanted them to continue their lives after a long life with Belle, who feels that her happy ending is near, and that she will soon be reunited with Adam, as they will no longer have unfinished business. She tells them that they have at least thirty years left before the elixir's effects stop, but that she has an antidote that can take, and they will begin aging again. Belle tells them that her happy ending has come, and tells them to find a book called Memento Mori, which has Belle's last secrets in a letter on the thirty-third page. Belle then looks up at the sky and sees Adam beckoning for her. Belle then closes her eyes and dies. Afterwards, Zelena and Ben have a vision of a younger Belle and Adam under a magical eternal sun and Elysium, and then read Belle's message about the Literary Order. Soon after Belle's death, she ends up in Elysium and encounters Robin Hood, Zelena's True Love. When Robin informs Belle that Zelena has been cursed and is now Kelly, who lacks the spark she needs to solve the mystery of the Dark Curse affecting the fairytale characters, Belle decides to send Robin back using True Love's Kiss as a gift to her old friend. When Robin and Kelly reunite, Belle smiles from Elysium and whispers to Robin to make sure that he keeps a close eye on Kelly and return to Elysium when his mission is complete. At some point in time, Belle sends Ariel a message to deliver to Zelena/Kelly. Ariel later gives Zelena Belle's warning. After the heroes bid Zelena goodbye as she prepares to regenerate, Zelena begins having second thoughts about changing everything about herself until Robin Hood and Robin appear once more before Zelena. Zelena is surprised to see them again, but Robin tells her mother that she’s got one more surprise. Behind both Robins, Belle steps out and greets Zelena, telling her that Elysium is a beautiful place she’s headed to, which both Robins agree to. Belle bids her goodbye, and with both Robins, disappears. Zelena then regenerates, and her first incarnation joins Belle in Elysium. Trivia Character Notes * Belle kept her maiden name after marrying King Adam, but if she hadn't kept her maiden name, then her name would be Belle Français. Family * Father: Maurice † * Husband: King Adam † * Sons: Ben French and Theodore Frances * Daughter-in-law: Cinderella French * Grandson: Matthew Noir † * Granddaughter-in-law: Aurora NoirAurora (Mother of Mine)† * Great-granddaughter: Clara Noir † Appearances Prose * Snow White: A Reverse Cinderella Story * Belle Frances and the Philosopher's Stone * Of Beauties and Witches * A Day, A Day, A Day * The Life of Clara Noir (mentioned) Film * ''Heroes Unite'' TV References Category:Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Emoji Blitz Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Sleepy Hollow Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Underworld Characters Category:Real World Characters Category:Land of Unfinished Stories Characters Category:Wielders of the Sword of Destiny Category:Oz Characters Category:Realm of Destiny Characters Category:Dark Realm Characters Category:Fairytale Defense Squad Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Music is Magical Characters Category:Newforest-upon-the-Castle Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Descendants Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Paradise Falls Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Through the Looking Glass Characters Category:Season 18 Characters